Digital World XD
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: The Digital World is finally at peace with the humans. Tournaments bond digimon with their partners. But strange things are happening in the Digital World. A digimon is out to get someone, but who? And why? CANCELLED
1. Ready and waiting!

**CS: Hi there, my name is Cassidy the Water Sage and this is my partner in crime Gaomon **

**Gaomon: Ladies and gentlemon (not a typo), if we are to continue this story, you must go to our bio and vote on the villain for the story! Or otherwise, we won't know who to pick!**

**CS: PS: All of the characters are on my forum, Digital World XD. I can't break the rules now, can I?**

Preview:

The night was cool, with winds gently blowing over. A small hut stood alone in the giant woods, dwarfed by their towering figure. A man was standing over the fire, cooking steak. A gently knock on his door told him he had visitors. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. A lion like digimon stood there, trembling.

"What? What's worry, IceLeomon?" the man asked urgently.

"The forest is on fire! And we don't know why!" IceLeomon cried.

The man grabbed his trent coat and ran out with IceLeomon. The forest started to smell of ashes and cinder. The man covered his mouth with a special mask. IceLeomon did the same. The two continued to run until they came across the forest.

It was horrible.

The trees were either lit aflame or burning to a crisp. The grass started to look like black sand. The air was filled with sparks of fire, ash and smoke.

"This is terrible! Who could do such a thing?" the man shouted. IceLeomon slowly nodded.

"But the damage here isn't the worst. Many digimon were injured by the blaze, and a few . . ." IceLeomon let the sentence dangle in the air. The man only nodded, saying nothing.

"Whoever did this will pay."

Firefighters and digimon began to start to put the fire out. But it was too late. The fire had left many scars, some physical, some mental.

The man and his digimon swore to never let such a terrible thing like this go unpunished. Little did they know, that was only just the beginning. . . .


	2. Shiitake mushrooms?

Digital World: Chapter one: Shiitake mushrooms?

Doctor Daniel Coughman hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs to the large tree house team base. The doctor took a moment to survey his surroundings.

The tree house was huge, round, and strong. The doctor knew very well that this tree house would hold the very largest digimon. Continuing to hum to himself, he walked up the spiral stair way, up to the top, opened the door to greet his team.

"Good morning, every--," the doctor stopped in mid sentence. The room, which was supposed to have been the meeting room, was looking like a total pigste.

"KIDS!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a rush of teenagers ran into the room, stopping in front of Dr. Coughman. One teenager, with scarlet hair and blue eyes, walked over calmly to the team leader.

"What's up, Doc?" he asked casually.

"What's up? What's up?! I'll tell you what's up, Damien!" Dr. Coughman spun his arm around the room angrily then shouted, "This room is a disaster!"

Many of the team members looked shamefully at the ground. One though, with short black hair, spoke up.

"It wasn't our fault," she said.

Dr. Coughman snorted and snapped, "Wasn't your fault, huh Dawn? Then just who, may I ask, is at fault?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders indifferently. Damien looked up at Dr. Coughman and spole gently, "Doc, I understand that you're a little upset about this . . . "

"Upset doesn't begin to describe my feelings for this!" the doctor shouted. He stopped when Damien held up a hand to silence him.

"As I was saying, I know you're upset. But shouting at the team after three missions in a row, you have to credit us to come running to your call."

Dr. Coughman sighed then turned to the team.

"Alright team," he said, more gently this time. "I'll give you all breaks today."

"Alright!" screamed a raven haired girl.

"Freedom!" yelled another girl with dark brown curly hair with blue highlights.

"But," Dr. Coughman said, lifting a finger (pointer finger) up. "I want this place spotless in two days, not counting today. Okay?"

"Got it!" everyone said in union. The team dispatched, either going to their rooms for well earned rest, or walking over to their friends to talk.

A young girl, probably only 16, with russet hair walked over to Damein shyly.

"That was really great of you to do that, Deadbolt," she said softly. Damien blushed and stuttered, "T-thanks A-Aurora. But you know, it wasn't easy. Especially with Dr. Coughman."

"No wonder he and Silver Ghost's leader never get along," chirpped a voice behind them. Aurora turned around to see the brown and blue haired girl who screamed 'Freedom' smiling at them. Damien grinned back at her and said, "Hey Aryila. Yeah, you're right. Sometimes the doc just needs to loosen up a bit."

Aurora smiled and nodded her agreement.

A lunch bell rang loudly in the dining hall.

"Oh goody. Lunch!" Dawn chirpped happily and skipped out of the meeting room.

Aryila smiled again at her two closest friends and waved bye and followed Dawn into the dining hall.

Everyone who had been in the meeting room started heading towards the dining hall.

Then it was just Damien and Aurora.

"Well," Damien said, feeling suddenly very warm. "I guess we can head towards the dining hall."

"Yeah," Aurora agreed. "I guess you're right." The two then made their way to the dining hall.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Come and get it," bellowed a Terriermon, banging a pot.

Damien walked casually over to the little digimon. But right before he could get there, a voice called out, "Hey Damien!" he turned around to see a girl with blond hair.

"Hey, cutie!" the girl said, hugging Damien hard.

"Err," he stuttered. "Hi, Alexis."

"Say, did you know that Zero's cooking everything on the menu today?" Alexis asked, beaming.

"Err, no. I didn't. But I do now," Damien stuttered again.

"Hey Deadbolt!" a voice called out to him. Damien turned around and greeted the newcomer, relief flooding over him.

"Hey Cole! What's up?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards Zero casually.

"Nothing much. But did you know that Zero's serving Shiitake mushrooms as the main course?"

"WHAT?!" Damien shouted. He then ran through the crowd of kids to the counter.

"Hey, Damien," Zero chirpped happily. "Guess what's on the menu today?"

"You're gonna pay for that, you little shrimp!" Damien snapped then tackled Zero. Zero yelped and both tubbled to the ground.

Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shiitake mushrooms on the menu?" a girl with with raven hair asked.

"Yep," Alexis answered, covering her face with one hand as the two on the ground continued to wrestle each other.

"I don't get it, Sayuki," Alexis said. "Why does Damien hate Shiitake mushrooms so much?"

Sayuki justs shrugged and answered back, "I don't know."

Aurora stood in the background, watching the tamer and his digimon. Then a sharp feeling went through her. It wasn't pain, but something strange was going on. Unknown to Aurora, another girl in the room was feeling the same thing. A Dorumon walked over to Aurora and asked, "Everything alright, Aurora?" Aurora shook her head, her russet hair flying everywhere.

"Everything's fine, Kaida," was her quick answer. Kaida tilted her head to the side curiously.

Out in the night, a creature sat and watched the Team Night Wolf from a far.

"Soon," it said. "Very soon, I shall have my vengeance."

**CS: Ta-da! Here it is folks! My very first chapter!**

**Gaomon: We apologize if we didn't have everyone in it. The next chapter will though, so be patient.**

**CS: Hehehe, I got this done in one day! Wow!**

**Gaomon: Don't celebrate yet. We still have a lot of work to do.**

**CS: Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Well, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Welcome everyone!

**Important Author's note: there's no fighting or digivolving because I need information on the digivolvations for the digimon. I can't continue on without that info.**

**A special thanks to DREAMCOLE, LordNeoZeno, DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM, Tsukiyomaru (who wrote a piece of this, it is in _italic_), xXkeii-chanXx, WolfSummoner93, Rude and not ginger, BlackWargreymonX2, ang5523, San child of the wolves, Lan Kai Kai, werewolfchad and last but not least, Kalina-chan. You guys are great! Thanks for the support and help on this story! I wouldn't be here without you all! Especially you Kalina-chan!**

**Note that there will be no fighting here, so I'm just doing a quick intro to the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon, or most of the characters. Only the team captions I own. I also partly own Ember and Aurora.**

Digital World XD: Chapter two: Welcome everyone!

Damien jabbed at the air. His faithful Digimon; Koko the Lopmon, Zero the Terriermon, Damage the BlackGabumon, and Raven the Falcomon followed his lead, jabbing and kicking in the air with intense speed.

Today was the beginning of the annual Digimon Tamers Brawl Tournament. Every Digimon and tamer are going to be there. It was the tournament that decided the Champion of all Tamers for every rank. And win one hundred thousand gomos (Digimon money, can be used in human world as well, one gomo equal twenty US dollars)

Before I get ahead of myself, let me share a little background history first. Every year years, tamers of all ages come from all around and fight in the tournament to see who is the best of the best. Normal rank tamers, bronze rank tamers, silver rank tamers, gold rank tamers, and legendary tamers.

Damien, to be truthful and honest, though he would never admit it, was a nervous wreck. Last year's champion was rumored to be showing up today. Damien's arch rival. 'the Rhino' Clifford Sustemomo. He had narrowly beaten Damien in the semi-finals. The two had always have been rivals. It even goes back to when they were toddlers. But it didn't matter. Not this time. And not ever again.

Damien had been thinking so deeply though, that he hadn't noticed that Zero had fallen over with exhaustion.

"Deadbolt," Zero mourned, laying belly down, tongue sticking out.

"Huh? Oh Zero! What happened?" Damien asked, snapping back to reality.

"Training's what happened, Deadbolt!" Zero cried. He rolled onto his back and glared hard at his tamer. "What are you trying to do? Kill us?"

"I'm getting ready for the tournament, that's what."

"Yeah, but it's over a month from now when we actually fight!" Damien paused for a moment. Even if he didn't want to admit to it, Zero was right. It was five weeks away before he and his team would go into the tournament.

Damage broke the silence by saying, "You know Deadbolt, you could always instead of training, help train someone who's going to be in the tournament this week?"

Then, as if fate itself had stepped in, Aurora and her Digimon appeared, walking around casually as if it were any other day. But Damien knew better. Today was the day Aurora would go in the tournament.

Suddenly, without warning, Zero leaped to his feet and ran over to Aurora. Damien started to panic and reached out to grab Zero's flying ears. Too late. Zero ran, giggling madly, over to Aurora.

The girl of Damien's dream. To Damien, Aurora was beautiful. He loved the way she talked so calmly and sweetly to him, as if they were old friends.

And they were, to some degree. You see, it was Aurora who had first met Damien when he had been asked to join Team Night Wolf. And ever since, Damien has felt this tight feeling in his chest every time she was around. This time was no exception.

Zero was chatting cheerfully wit Aurora, cracking jokes and making her laugh. Damien couldn't help but smile at the scene.

'She's so good to Digimon', Damien thought. 'She treats them with kindness and compassion. Oh, man! She's coming this way!'

Zero was now leading Aurora towards Damien, still laughing and telling jokes like he didn't have care in the world.

Before Damien could do anything, Aurora was standing in front of him.

"Oh!" was all Aurora could say when she realized where she was standing.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"H-hey," Damien stuttered.

"So?" Zero asked. Aurora and Damien both looked at each other, confused.

"So . . . what?" Damien asked.

"So," Zero giggled. "Aren't you two going to work out together? I mean, Aurora is going to fight today, and you're not. I was just figuring maybe you two could help each other out."

Damien's face, by then, was now a deep scarlet, like his hair. His heart had shot up to his throat, making him unable to speak.

Thankfully, Aurora broke the silence by saying, "That would be nice of Damien to help. I'm kind of nervous about this tournament, you see."

Damien, before common sense could kick in, stuttered loudly, "I-I b-be gl-glad to-to help you, A-A-Aurora!"

Aurora looked away, blushing madly, and murmured, "Thank you."

Damien was sweating big time. Zero grinned widely and giggled slyly. Kaida, Aurora's best friend, was smiling ear to ear.

"S-so," Damien hesitated abruptly. "s-shall we s-start?"

Aurora, for the first time today, looked directly at his blue eyes with her own blue eyes.

"Okay," she said, even though it was more quiet than usually. "Let's go."

"Hey wait for us!" a voice called out. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from. Arilya, her Digimon, and two other guys that Damien wasn't familiar with ran over to them.

Arilya leaned over to catch her breath, and stretched quickly and asked slyly, "Now you two love birds wouldn't be thinking about running of without me, right?"

Aurora laughed hard and answered playfully, "And we would've gotta away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling in!"

The two girls burst out laughing. Damien turned his attention quickly to the two new guys standing chuckling quietly.

"Hey there," Damien waved to them. "My name's Damien. What's yours?"

"I'm Patrick," one smaller of the two boys introduced. "And this is Jay," he said, gesturing towards his larger counterpart.

"Hey," Jay said.

The boys were quickly introduced and decided, since Aurora and Arilya were busy chatting and laughing, to battle each for fun.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_"Hello Haseo," Ember greeted._

_"Hello Miss, uhm, Ember, was it?" he asked._

_"Yes, that's correct. I was wondering if we could get together for a little bit. I was bored and decided to try and find you," Ember said._

_"I see. I would be honored to be with you Miss Ember," Haseo said. 'And perhaps learn some more about the competition,' he thought._

_"Good. I was thinking we could go for a walk or something," she said with a convincing, but fake, smile. 'And perhaps get acquainted with your strategies. I can't help but wonder how you managed to get SangLoupmon so weak,' she thought._

_"That sounds wonderful," Haseo said with his own convincing, but fake, smile. 'I need to learn more about you anyway. My plan might have weakened SangLoupmon, but it wasn't quite weak enough to go out in one shot,' he thought._

_The two went for a walk in the park. They both noticed the awkward silence. Neither of them exactly gave off a nice or friendly aura._

_"So, your digimon seemed pretty strong," Haseo said, not really caring about how weird it might sound._

_"Yes. My team and I have trained a lot recently. We are very determined to win our new rank," Ember said._

_"As are we. It will be interesting to see who wins," Haseo said._

_"Yes it will. Your plan seemed very well thought. I am impressed, although I have to question your sanity," Ember said._

_"What, you mean about helping with the attacks? I believe that species doesn't matter. Whether you are digimon or human, you can still fight," Haseo said_

_"I see. I believe the same thing," Ember said with a small but real smile._

_"Well, good luck with the tournament. I am sorry but I need to take my leave. Perhaps we should take a walk with each other again. I rather enjoyed myself," Haseo said with his own smile._

_"Good bye and good luck as well," Ember said before walking off. 'He seems surprisingly nice. Maybe I will hang out with you again,' she thought._

_'She seems like an interesting person. She's not what I expected," Haseo thought._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Three boys were standing alone with nothing to do. They rarely glanced at each other for a few seconds.

Their Digimon were either sleeping, eating, or training by themselves.

Suddenly, a boy jumped out of nowhere and said, "HI THERE!!"

Only one looked up.

"Hey," he said in a cool fashion.

"Hey! Wazzup!" the new boy said, fashioning his hands into a peace sign. "Who're ya buddies? Giving each other the silent treatment or somethin'?"

"We're not 'buddies' and we're not giving each the silent treatment. None of us want to talk, okay?" the cool boy stated.

The other boy shrugged, then something went Ding in his head and he shouted, "Hey, I know you! You're Renji Fujima from Luna Sphere, the champion of last year's Silver rank tournament!"

Then he pointed to another boy with black and white hair. "And you're Huanglong Lee from Golden Fist, last year's second place winner! You nearly beat Renji but lost by two points!"

"Yeah and who are you, anyway?" a third boy asked coldly. "Some crazy fan or something?"

The first boy laughed hard and cheerfully before saying, "Nope! I'm a member of Night Wolf!" He held out his hand towards the other boys and said, "I'm Ryan by the way! Ryan Ramereze, at your serves!"

"Well then I guess I could say my name is Aisu Oki. Please to meet you, now I most say good bye." With that, he began to walk away. Ryan waved and called to Aisu's departing form, "Oh-Kee-Duo-Kee! Have fun!"

"We'd better left too," Huanglong said gently, turning to leave, but not without shooting a cold glare at Renji. Renji nodded, waved good bye to Ryan, and left.

Ryan looked at his watch and gasped, "Oh my God! I'm late! Oh man, Dawn's gonna kill me!" And with that, he ran at full speed away.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Dawn tapped her foot impatiently, letting her gaze wonder every few seconds.

Where is he? she growled to herself.

"Who ya waiting for, Dawny?" a cheerful voice asked.

Dawn turned to see both Alexis and Sayuki standing besides her, both equally curious.

Alexis asked again, still maintain her sweet voice, "Hello? Earth to Dawn? Who ya waitin' for?"

"A friend," Dawn stated simply.

"What kind of a friend?" Sayuki asked gently.

"He's a . . . well."

"Oh, a guy!" Alexis said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, so?" Dawn asked, annoyed by the girl's smile.

"Well," Alexis shrugged, as if saying 'isn't it obvious'.

"Well what?" Dawn demanded.

"Well, do you like this 'friend'?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Hey, chill out! I was just wondering if you have a romance life too," Alexis said, waving her hands as if to prove her innocence.

"Sorry," Dawn murmured. She looked up sadly and sighed, "I'm just a bit edgy. I mean, my friend Ryan said he would be here. And that was an hour ago!"

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn," Alexis said, shaking her head. "You shouldn't let a boy spoiler your day. I mean, look at me. My boyfriend has been gone for two months, and I'm not complaining."

"Oh, yeah."

"Um, Alexis?" Sayuki asked softly, tapping her friend's shoulder. "Who is your boyfriend?"

Alexis laughed and smiled at Sayuki. Dawn too was curious about Alexis mysterious boyfriend, when she spotted her friend.

Alexis was about to share the secret when Dawn interrupted, waving to them while running to where her friend was standing.

"See ya, guys!" she waved good-bye to her friends. Alexis and Sayuki waved back and then continued to talk.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Chad Darkfang trotted through the Grand Gate, the entrance to the Digimon Tamers Brawl stadium. The gate had hundreds of both people and Digimon. Chad never thought he would see this many people here!

Wow, he thought with bewilderment. Two month away from camp and bam! It' like you haven't been to the Digital World in twenty years. Guess the news guy was right. The Digital World is growing fast. Real fast!

Chad looked up and down, hoping to spot someone. But she was no where in sight.

"Chad! Over here!" a voice called over the coward. Chad ran over to where he thought he hold the sound and stopped barely into front of Doctor Coughman.

"Hey Boss!" Chad greeted cheerfully.

"Chad!" the doctor laughed as he slapped Chad hard on the back. "I thought we'd never see you again. How was your mission?"

"Great! I never thought going to China to hunt down a rogue Digimon would be so much fun! But hey, to be honest, I kind of wish that mission what by faster."

Doctor Coughman nodded and pointed to the gate.

"We'd better get inside and get some seats. Or we'll be stuck in the bleachers."

"Right," Chad said, following Doctor Coughman through the gate and beyond.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Cole stood outside of the front door, waiting patiently for his girlfriend to show up. It had been six weeks since he and Will had started dating, and things were going great. Sadly though, whenever duty called, Cole had to leave Will.

But today was special. Today was the day when there would be no missions, no duty, like a holiday.

The door opened and Will's smiling face peeking through.

"Hey Cole, what's with the flowers? You asking me out again?" Will said, pointing at the roses in Cole's hand.

Cole shrugged and said casually, "You could call it that."

"Come on Cole!" the redhead laughed, opening the door completely.

"Well," Cole answered slyly. "I was going to invite you to come with me to the Digital World for the Digimon Tamers Brawl."

"Digimon?" Will asked, cocking a hip to the side. "What is that?"

"Talking monsters that fight and bond with humans."

"Oh," was Will quiet answer. Then she smiled and said, "OK! Count me in!"

Cole took Will's hand and pressed a button on his Digivice. A Digital portal opened right in front of them.

Will gaped at the portal in front of them with wide, shunned eyes.

"Scared?" Cole asked.

Will shook her head stubbornly and said, "Nah, I've dealt with things creeper than this."

Cole nodded and jumped through the portal. Will followed him, and the portal closed behind them.

**CS: I finished! I finished! Oh yeah, I am finished! Man, that was hard work! Okay, that's all I could do for now. Sadly though, I'm having some problems on tell this story. If there's a time where I need to write from many peoples point of view, I'll ask you guys to help and send it to me via PM.**

**Gaomon: And a special thanks to Tsukiymaru for helping out with writing this chapter. Also, here are the list of names that have made a prequel for their character; DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM, WolfSummoner, Cassidy the Water Sage. Please, if you are on the list as a character, but did not make a prequel, we humbly ask if you will do that.**

**CS: Also, DJ is up for making the third chapter! Here's what to do when you're done, DJ. First, you write the chapter. Second, you sent it to us via PM. Third, we'll announce your name as the author of the chapter! Okay, well, remember folks; R&R!**

**Signed,**

**Cassidy the Water Sage;)**


	4. Chad Returns

**CS: Hey everyone! This is the chapter from DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM! Anything in italics in not my work but someone elses!**

****

**A special thanks to DREAMCOLE, LordNeoZeno, DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM, Tsukiyomaru, xXkeii-chanXx, WolfSummoner93, Rude and not ginger, BlackWargreymonX2, ang5523, San child of the wolves, Lan Kai Kai, werewolfchad and last but not least, Kalina-chan. You guys are great! Thanks for the support and help on this story! I wouldn't be here without you all! Especially you Kalina-chan!**

Important Author's note: I need information on the digivolvations for the digimon. I can't continue on without that info.

Author's Note: I'm thinking maybe we should increase the number of Digimon per Tamer. From now on, you may have five Digimon in your party instead of four. Look up some more Digimon on Google. I'm already adding to mine.

PS: If you want to 'meet' your new recourt during the story, tell me. I'll be doing that too.

Digital World XD: Chapter 3: Chad returns

_Patrick & Jay were good tamers by the looks of it. They managed to take Damien's mind off of Aurora and her training, so he was bound to compliment them immediately._

"Darn Zero!" Damien thought, "always getting me into sticky situations."

The two young tamers wanted to duel to pass the time, so Damien reached into his pocket and pulled out his customised DCell Digivice. Damien was the only one with a digivice that unique. He risked breaking the thing when he began the customisation process, but Damien had mechanical experience so he knew what he was doing.

But back to business. Jay was up first. He had with him a BlackKnightChessmon he and Patrick had nicknamed Blacky, so Damien was sending in Damage, his heavyhitter of a BlackGabumon. Damien remembered how Damage handled that pack of high-on-digivolving Growlmons when they first met and so, Damien knew hecould trust him in a tight situation.

"Ready to lose?" Jay taunted. Damien thought it was a little early to startwith that song and dance, looking a little annoyed.

"This is an exhibition, Jay... so no. Get ready, Damage!" Damien replied, readying Damage for battle. Damage digivolved to his champion form, BlackGarurumon, to make the fight fair. He aimed his claws out in front of him as if he was a bull ready to destroy a matador in Mexico in a bullfight... or something like that.

"Blacky, kick it up!" Jay told his digimon. Blacky rushed in, causing Damage to also rush into a headon collision. They smacked heads hard, Damage's claws narrowly missing scratching Blacky in the helmet. Both of them crashed backwards into the ground. Damien turned and saw both Koko & Zero shaking their heads and giggling.

Like most of my exbosses without the giggling, Damien thought, the difference being Koko and Zero are my friends not in need of a fist to the jaw.

Damage & Blacky were back up.

Black Howling Blaster!

Big Dart!

Another stalemate. Both attacks just cancelled one another out. So Damien thought it was time to up the ante. He flipped open the DCell and bashed in the code 913ENTER before aiming the antenna forward at Damage. The stream of harmless data hit him in the back and triggered the Digivolution to his champion form.

"BlackGarurumon digivolve to... SHADOWWEREGARURUMON!"

His messy hair flowing with the wind and his scarred eye trained on Damien, Jay's digivice flashed in response and Blacky digivolved too.

"BlackKnightChessmon digivolve to... ROOKCHESSMON!"

Another battle was on and attack after attack after attack rained down upon the digimon. They would be tied neck and neck if this battle was based on points, but it wasn't. In the end, Blacky made an error by attacking from the air with the Rook Gatling, because as he descended, Damage caught him with his Full Moon Kick attack, which put Blacky in the floor and dedigivolved him. Jay was there to tend to his digimon and Damien pressed the cancel button on his DCell, causing Damage to dedigivolve.

"Is he going to be okay?" Damien asked in concern. Blacky stood up, which pretty much assured me that he was okay. Damien went over and shook hands with Jay, complimenting him on a good battle. The victorious tamer patted Damage's paw on the way to a table and bench, where he pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. Time to start drawing.xAbout a halfhour of drawing a horribly  
distorted Agumon (which promptly met the inside of a trashcan) and another halfhour of giving Patrick a good fight, Damien went to Aurora. Okay... Damage & Zero pretty much shoved Damien while Raven & Koko stood there giggling.

"Hey, Damien." Aurora greeted. Damien was sweating at this point.

"H-hey, A-Aurora-a... you ready to start training?" He stuttered.

"Yeah. What do you want to do first?" She asked.

"L-let's just b-begin with s-something simple a-and th-then work-k our way up-p t-to the s-slightly d-difficult s-stuff!" Damien droned.

"God, the way my suggestion came out made it sound like it sucked badly." Damien thought.

"Are you okay?" She wondered. Damien wasn't so sure himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Catching my fourth wind. Let's start with good old-fashioned laps of running." Damien said with a straight face. He was wondering how he achieved that since he was so nervous.

Aurora's digimon, Alou the female Gaomon, Burn the Agumon and Tomo the Monodramon, all trotted round and stood in a line. Damien knew they were good fighters and would make a great Gaogamon, GeoGreymon and Strikedramon in battle, so Aurora had a great chance of going superbly far in the tournament in Damien's mind.

"Digimon, ready? Go five laps around the place and then come back here!" Damien yelled and they were off at the click of Damien's fingers. Five laps of running. Basic punch and kick variations. Projectile blasts (which Burn seemed to specialise in). The digimon went on during the afternoon, but then it was time to get to the tournament.

The Digimon Tamers Brawl tournament. Every Tamer on the faces of both worlds converged here for a long battle to see who was going to be the best of their rank. Last year didn't go so well for Damien. He was defeated, by someone who he didn't like. 'The Rhino' Cliffard Sustemomo. Damien would never forget that face until he avenged his defeat.

"Damien! Aurora! Arylia! Move your backsides or we're going to end up in the bleachers!" Doctor Coughman yelled out in the arena as Damien, Aurora and their digimon entered. Doctor Coughman was sitting in his seat with someone who had been away from Team Night Wolf for a couple of months: Chad Darkfang.

Damien thought to himself again: "Chad! The wolf's back! He had gone on a bounty to Beijing, China to take down a rogue Digimon. Him being back here means he's done it successfully. Chad nevers leaves anything halfdone. That's our Chad."

"Chad! How was Beijing?" Damien wondered, clasping his fellow Legendary tamer's hand in a handshake.

"Exhiliarating... but I could not wait to get back to the team. Two months is a nightmare!" Chad responded. Besides Damien, Chad was the only other tamer to have a BlackGabumon on his team and the only one to have two breeds of Guilmon. His team was wellstacked...

Damien's compliments quietly stopped, because Chad was making a move on the girls. But Damien sat there like it was nothing, if only to offset his nervousness, which he thought was going to totally screw up his chances in the future.

Damien wrote down his thoughts on his pad of paper: "God. This would be quite a tournament. And even better: not one shiitake mushroom all day! How can things possibly get better? Oh, yeah..."

"Beating my rival. It was time to erase an old defeat."

**CS: A big round of appluase to DJ Diddy Dog KIVA FORM! Well done! Okay, i'm writng the next chapter so sit tight!**

**Signed**

**Cassidy Stormchaser;)**


	5. Normal Tournament 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters here, or Digimon. A piece of this story does not belong to me either. It was written by San child of the wolves.**

Chapter 4: Normal Tournament day 1 & 2

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!" screamed the announcer. "Welcome one and all to the Digimon Tamer Brawl Tournament! Today is the first round of the Normal Tamer Rank Tournament! For our first contestant; he's cool as ice, he's on the run from the police, and he's got goals! Give it up to Aisu Oki!"

Aisu walked into the arena casually. The fans in the stands howled and cheered.

"Now, for our second contestant. He's from India, he's the son of a priest, and he's got attitude! It's Gangi!"

Another boy ran into the arena with dark skin and no hair.

"You are going to loss, Oki!" Gangi shouted from the other end of the arena.

We'll see, Aisu thought.

"Now, tamers, realize your Digimon!"

"Betamon, realize!" Gangi said. A Betamon emerged from his Digivice.

"Wolf, realize," Aisu said softly. Wolf, his Gaomon, also emerged from his Digivice.

"Gaomon vs. Betamon! Battle 1, ready? . . . FIGHT!!" the announcer shouted.

Gangi attacked first. "Betamon, go!"

Betamon leaped up into the air. "Electric shock!" he said, and 1,000,000 volts of electricity shot out towards Wolf.

"Dodge," Aisu murmured. Wolf leaped out of the way just in time.

Betamon fell down, his fin raised for an attack. "Beta Slugger!"

Again, Wolf dodged with ease.

"Now, attack!" Aisu commanded. Wolf nodded and shouted, "Double Backhand!"

It nailed Betamon right in the chest, sending him flying.

The match was over.

Ding-ding!

"Betamon can no longer continue! Gaomon is victorious!" the announcer screamed.

"Hmm, that was a waste of time," Aisu growled softly, turning away. Wolf rushed after him.

Dr. Coughman had been watching with a hawk eye on the battle. Hmm, interesting, he thought.

The announcer's voice stopped his train of thought when he shouted, "Next contestants! To this side of the arena, she's a member of Night Wolf, she's from another world, and she's the sweetest thing you've ever seen, it's Dawn!"

Dawn stepped onto the arena and waved happily at the crowd.

"And to this side of the arena, she's mean, she's green, she's one kick-butt fighting machine. Give it up to Nicky Anderson!"

Ironically, a green haired girl stepped out with a nasty smirk on her face.

When she spotted Dawn, she made a funny face. "Haha! So this is a member of Team Night Wolf? What's this, dog ears? Did you lose your way onto the Halloween party or something, cause that get-up is so cheesy!"

Ryan leaned over the railing and shouted, "Don't listen to her, Dawn! She's just trying to rattle your cage!"

"Can it, pretty boy!" Nicky shouted at Ryan.

"Hey, you can't say that to our friends!" Aurora hollered at Nicky.

"Yeah, that's considered an offence to Team Night Wolf!" Alexis barked.

Dr. Coughman, in the meantime, got up from his seat and turned to leave.

Chad turned in his seat and asked, "Yo, Doc. What's up?"

"Yeah, where are you going? Dawn's up next," Sayuki said.

Dr. Coughman didn't turn around but said, "I'm going to look at a new recruit."

Sayuki and Chad looked at one another and arched their eyebrows, then shrugged.

The announcer shouted, "Tamers, realize your Digimon!"

Dawn took out her Digivice and said, "Sparks, realize!"

Nicky, too, took out her own Digivice and said, "Chuumon, realize!"

Both Digimon appeared in the arena.

Sparks growled angrily at the goofy looking mouse.

"Leormon vs. Chuumon! Battle 2! Ready? . . . FIGHT!"

Sparks charged at Chuumon, shouting, "Leo Claw!"

He lunged towards Chuumon, but the silly Digimon ducked and slipped past Sparks.

"Sparks, concentrate!" Dawn yelled.

Sparks ignored her and lunged again at Chuumon, who dived away from the attack.

"Sparks!" Dawn whined.

Sparks finally turned towards Dawn. "What?" he questioned.

"Quit using your claws and start using your head! That Digimon's just gonna dodge every attack you throw at her!"

"Fine," Sparks muttered. His fur began to spark and, yet again he lunged for Chuumon.

But this time was different from the last.

Instead of using Leo Claw like Chuumon thought he would, he shouted, "Critical Bite!" and snagged onto Chuumon's fur.

Chuumon screamed, and then just like that, fainted.

"Chuumon can no larger battle! Leormon is the winner!" the announcer screamed.

"Yeah, you did it Sparks!" Dawn whooped. Sparks purred with satisfaction.

Meanwhile;

_Aisu was stuck in a room, with the leader of Team Night Wolf! He didn't really except to get called up anyway, but he was. Aisu was talking with Wolf, Dragon, Kota and Maru, asking them for their opinions and such, things. Wolf was out with him, cause Aisu wanted Wolf out with him. Aisu swiftly stuffed the phone back into his pocket when Dr. Coughman coughed to get his attention._

_Aisu didn't move, just looked at the man coolly. "What's this about?" Aisu asked his voice cold, and soft, like normal._

_"This is for you joining Team Night Wolf" Dr. Coughman said, calmly, as he seated himself at his desk._

_"Me? Why would you take a couple of thieves/homeless Digimon and a 14 year old kid, into joining Team Night Wolf?" Aisu asked, his eye showing confusion, as he reached out with his left hand, and touched Wolf's shoulder, just to make sure he was still there. Since Wolf was standing on his(Aisu's) blind side. While Aisu's colorblind eye was looking at the black and white figure that was Dr. Coughman._

_"Because I see opportunity in you, Aisu. You and your team are all hard workers, even if you are a bunch of thieves and a 14 year old kid," Dr. Coughman said._

_Wolf looked at Aisu confused and then put his boxing gloved hand on Aisu's shoulder, just Aisu was to him. "I wouldn't leave, without telling you, don't worry." Wolf muttered to Aisu, but he didn't know he was loud enough for Dr. Coughman to hear._

_Aisu gave a tiny nod and a smile toward the young wolf. Like Wolf all of his Digimon had different colors, eye colors, scars, and different headgear on their heads, that separated them differently, from their normal races._

_"Is this everything or can we leave now?" Aisu asked, tensely, he was shifting from foot to foot, like he was uncomfortable, which he was._

_"Yes you can leave, but first" Dr. Coughman, said as he got up and walked over to Aisu and held out his hand. "I welcome you as a full me member to Team Night Wolf" he said._

_Aisu stood up and shook Dr. Coughman's hand, confused, but he didn't show it._

_Wolf who was standing beside Aisu, the whole time, released his hand that was still on Aisu's shoulder, while Aisu had removed his hand a short while ago, and was now shaking Dr. Coughman's hand, with his right hand._

_After that the two of them turned toward the door to leave. The two of them talking to one another. "That was weird..." Aisu and Wolf whispered together, as they left, the room._

Moments later, Dr. Coughman reentered the stadium, and noticed Dawn was back in her seat, and standing in the arena was Ryan, laughing and dancing with his Digimon Tobi.

"Ryan and Dawn won?" the doctor asked Arilya.

She nodded and said, "Yep. And Aurora's up next."

Dr. Coughman looked up to see Aurora walking into the arena, smiling nervously.

Damien was leaning over the railing, mesmerized by her.

Dr. Coughman smiled and tapped his shoulder. "How's Aurora doing?"

Damien jerked up in surprise, then calmed down when he saw it was Dr. Coughman. "Oh, Doc. You startled me for a moment there."

"That can happen if you don't pay attention to your surroundings."

Damien shrugged and turned back to look at Aurora.

"Have your sights on someone, Deadbolt?" Dr. Coughman chuckled.

"Maybe," was his answer.

Dr. Coughman chuckled and watched Aurora stand waiting on the arena.

Another boy walked, or rather, leaped into the arena.

"KAHAA!" the boy screamed as he kicked the air with his foot.

He landed perfectly on his feet and held up a Digivice. "You and I will do battle. And I will win, for I am KO Chin!"

Aurora smirked slightly and rolled her blue eyes. "Riigghht."

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!" the announcer said through the microphone.

"I realize . . . Crabmon!" KO Chin said. (His name is KO Chin, and to add humor, imagine Rock Lee but with big lips and a big nose)

"Burn, realize!" Aurora shouted. Burn appeared the same time as Crabmon, but unlike the others, he said, "Burn, baby, burn!"

"Agumon vs. Crabmon! Battle 4! Ready? . . . FIGHT!!"

Burn padded over to Crabmon, sniffed and burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! This is my opponent? What a joke! He looks like my lunch! HAHAHAHA!"

Crabmon got annoyed by Burn's laughter, so he crawled over to his big toe and pinched it was his claws.

"YEOWCH!!" Burn howled as he hopped up and down on his good foot. "Owe, owe, owe! Boss, that creep pinched me!"

Aurora groaned and slapped her forehead. "Oh brother," she murmured. Shaking her head, Aurora said, "Burn, attack!"

Burn stopped jumping up and down and glared at Crabmon. "Right. Baby burner!" A jet of flames shot out of his mouth and directly hit Crabmon.

"Yes, a direct hit!" Burn cheered. Just then, KO Chin shouted, "Crabmon, digivolve!"

Crabmon shot out of the flames and said, "Crabmon digivolve to . . . Coelamon!"

"Oh boy," Aurora said wide eyed.

"We're in trouble," Burn agreed.

"Fossil bite!" Coelamon snarled, lunging for Burn. Burn panicked and tried to run away. Too late, Coelamon slammed into the ground, sending Burn flying.

"Oh no, Burn!" Aurora cried. She fumbled for her Digivice. She held it up and a referee nodded. Then Aurora launched into the arena. Her fist slammed into Coelamon and he cried out. A blue aura of data wrapped around Aurora's fist.

"DNA Charge!" Aurora shouted, placing her hand onto the Digivice. A light shot out of the Digivice and hit Burn. He began to digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to . . . GeoGreymon!"

Burn, now as a GeoGreymon, landed safely on the stage.

"Mega Burst!" Burn shouted as an even bigger jet of fire shot out of his mouth.

It hit Coelamon and he degraded back to Crabmon. Then he fainted.

"Crabmon cannot continue! Agumon wins!"

Burn degraded back and leaped into the air. "Whoopee, Boss! We did it!"

Damien cheered the loudest from his teammates.

More battles came and went.

Then it was Alexis' turn.

The crowd cheered loudly as her feet stopped on the arena stage.

A boy stepped out with mousy hair and a small body structure.

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!" the announcer commanded.

"Fanbeemon realize," the boy, whose name was Dick, said softly.

"Buddy realize!" Alexis said.

"Patamon vs. Fanbeemon! Battle 11! Ready? . . . FIGHT!!"

"Buddy, attack and end this!" Alexis shouted.

"Right!" Buddy said as he flew over Fanbeemon. "Boom Bubble!"

"Fanbeemon, attack," Dick muttered.

"88 call!" Fanbeemon said.

Both attacks collided.

"Fanbeemon, digivolve," Dick said, holding up his Digivice.

"Buddy, digivolve, hurry!" Alexis said.

"Fanbeemon digivolve to . . . Waspmon!"

"Patamon digivolve to . . . Angemon!"

"Hand of Fate!" Buddy as Angemon said.

"Bear buster!" Waspmon said.

Again, both attacks canceled each other out.

"Attack, Alexis! You need to corner him!" Arilya shouted, really leaning over the rail.

But she leaned over too far, and nearly fell down, if it wasn't for Sayuki and Ryan grabbing hold of her before that happened.

"Corner him, right. Easier said than done," Alexis growled under her breath. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Buddy, get behind him!"

Buddy flew behind Waspmon and shouted, "Hand of Fate!" It hit Waspmon head on.

He turned back into Fanbeemon and fainted.

"Fanbeemon can no longer continue! The winner is Patamon!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alexis said, jumping up and down on one foot.

Dr. Coughman smiled and said, "Well, done everyone!"

Then Patrick and Jay went up to fight.

Two twin girls walked up on the other side, giggling and whispering to each other.

"Uh Jay?" Patrick said, tapping his brother's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I think those girls are talking about us."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!" (yeah I know getting old fast)

Jay and Patrick realized Blacky and Whiten.

The twin girls realized Muchomon and Penguinmon.

"Big Dart!" Blacky and Whiten shouted in union.

Both birds literally took flight and hit the ground, hard.

Blacky turned to Jay and Patrick and said, "Sirs, this was a waste of time!"

"I second that!" Whiten agreed.

"Well, you can't have everything," Patrick said, shrugging his shoulders.

"'Specially when it comes to girls," Jay smirked, jabbing his thumb at the twin girls.

"Alright, folks! Tomorrow is the continuation of today's battle!"

"Tomorrow's your day, Ember," Chad chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blond.

Ember lifted the arm off and said, "Whoopee for me."

The next day:

Ember was victorious in her battle with her Digimon, Sky the Biyomon.

Next was Haseo.

"Haseo, I'm counting on you," his team leader called to him as he entered the arena.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to day 2 of this fantistic tournament! Today, in this corner is Haseo!"

The announcer turned to the other corner and said, "And in this corner, Mr. Magic himself!"

A boy is a bright blue cap danced onto the stage.

Haseo rolled his eyes and murmured, "Show off."

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!"

"Witchmon realize!" Mr. Magic said.

"Keramon realize!" Haseo said.

Keramon appeared in front of Witchmon and turned to Haseo, his face fixed in confusion.

"You want me to fight a Champion level Digimon?!" he asked.

Haseo shrugged.

Witchmon moved in to attack (note, I know there's such a thing as Witchmon, i just have no clue on her attacks)

"Cable snap!" Keramon shouted.

Witchmon deflected the attack and said, "Magic Chaos!"

Keramon screamed (like a little girl) and cried, "Crazy woman! Get her away from me!"

"Keramon, digivolve now!" Haseo commanded.

"Keramon digivolve to . . . Kurisearimon!"

"Virus charge!" Kurisearimon barked.

Witchmon screamed and fainted just like that.

"Well, that was dull," Haseo groaned.

"I agree," Kurisearimon agreed. "I still can't believe you were worried, Haseo."

"Hey, you're the one who panicked and screamed like a little girl!"

"That was an act!"

"Was not, you liar!"

**Well, that's all for today, folks. Was it funny enough. I generally try to add comedy relief to lighten things up.**

**Comedy relief managers; Burn the Agumon, Mo the Veemon, Zero the Terriermon, Haseo's Keramon and Dorumon, and KO Chin!**

**I'll update maybe three weeks from now, so be watching.**

**Signed,**

**Cassidy the Water Sage;)**


	6. Normal Tournament 2

**CS: Next chapter, next chapter! Sorry I took so long, but I needed to gather my train of thought.**

Dr. Coughman had gathered everyone into his office.

"Well everyone," he began, "I'd like for you to meet the newest team member, Aisu Oki." He gestured towards the quiet boy behind him.

"Whoa, doc, shouldn't we invite new team members after the tournament?" Chad asked.

"I dare say not," Dr. Coughman reasoned. "And besides, he'll give us an edge to beating Silver Ghost this year."

"Yay, we're going to beat Silver Ghost!" Dawn and Ryan cheered.

"After the total humiliation last year, I would hope so," Cole said coldly.

Arilya grimaced and whirled around at the Legendary rank tamer and spat, "Oh yeah! Well you didn't do so well yourself, Mr. Hot-Shot! If I remember correctly, you lost in the semi-finals!"

Cole shrugged. "I don't care that much for Digimon."

"Oooooh, you! Why I outta—" Aurora and Alexis grabbed hold of her, holding her back.

"Come on, Arilya, this is no time to take your anger out on Cole," Aurora reasoned.

Alexis nodded her agreement. "Yeah, Arilya. Take your anger out on your opponents."

Arilya groaned but calmed down. The girls slowly loosened their grip on her, and she stuck out her tongue at Cole.

Cole remained unfazed.

"Ladies and gentlemon! Tamers of all ages! It's time for the next round!" the announcer's voice rang through the office.

"Well, you heard him. Time to get to our seats." With that, Dr. Coughman, followed by Aisu, left the office.

Everyone else filed out. And yet again, only Arilya, Damien, and Aurora remained.

"How I'd love to shove that guy's microphone down his windpipe," Damien sighed.

Aurora giggled, causing Damien's face to turn bright scarlet.

Arilya began to hum something that sounded like 'Sitting in a tree', but Damien quickly put an end to it by telling her to shut up.

Dawn vs. Aurora

"Alright, folks! It's time to fight!" the announcer shouted. "Here, in the red corner, is . . . Dawn, the cute and very doggish girl!"

Dawn pranced in with her Navi-Digimon, Tetsu the Labramon.

"And in the blue corner . . . Aurora, the angel with a mysterious past!"

Aurora burst through and waved at the crowd, especially Damien.

Damien shied away, but his Digimon Zero jumped up and waved.

Next to Aurora was, as always, Kaida the Dorumon.

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!"

"Alou, realize!" Aurora said.

"So, Alou, huh?" Dawn grinned and exclaimed, "Oki, realize!"

Two Gaomons, one male and one female, stood in the arena.

"Well, well, fire vs. fire, eh? Let the battle begin!"

Ding!

"Alou, blast that boy away with your fists!" Aurora commanded.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Alou nodded. "Double backhand!"

"Oki, block that attack!" Dawn shouted.

Oki held up his gloves and deflected the attack.

"Ma'am, what should I do next?" Alou asked.

Aurora pumped her bandaged fist in the air. "Attack again! Don't let up until you've got him!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Alou leaped at Oki, sending attack after attack.

Oki blocked every one of them.

"Ma'am," Alou panted, "what now? He's blocking every attack I send at him!"

I need some DNA, or I can't Digivolve Alou, Aurora thought.

She held up her Digivice, and the referee blew the whistle. "Red corner, you will allow blue corner to attack your Digimon!"

Aurora leaped into the arena and slammed her fist into Oki.

Dawn, being Aurora's friend and teammate, knew what was coming.

"Oki, digivolve before Alou does!"

"Gaomon digivolve to . . . Gaogamon!"

Aurora slapped her hand on her Digivice and said, "DNA Charge!"

"Gaomon digivolve to . . . Gaogamon!"

The announcer leaned over the platform and commented, "Oh, this is a tricky one, folks! Gaogamon vs. Gaogamon! Who will win?"

"Spiral Blow!" both Gaogamon said.

The attacks collide and smoke filled the arena.

What do I do? Aurora asked herself. Then an idea struck her.

"Alou, use that one attack I just taught you!"

"Are you sure?" Alou asked. "We've never really tested it."

"It doesn't matter, do it!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Alou jumped off the stage.

"Oki, look out!" Ryan cried from the stands.

"Go Aurora!" Damien shouted. He never wanted to 'turn' on his teammates, but this was Aurora. He would always root for her. And Arilya.

"What do you think this new attack is, Doc?" Chad asked.

Dr. Coughman shrugged his shoulders. "I really have no clue. I heard from Arilya it was a special move. Though what it is, I can't say."

"What's your thoughts on this?" Cole asked.

Dr. Coughman rubbed his chin. "It's a powerful one, to say the least."

Oki looked up in time to see Alou hovering over head. But it was too late to dodge.

"Storm Surge!" Alou shouted. The wind suddenly blasted Oki off his paws and send him flying off the arena.

"And red corner is out of bounds! Blue corner wins!"

"Yes, it worked!" Aurora squealed with joy.

"Yes!" Damien jumped out of his seat and nearly fell over because of it.

"Nice try, Dawn. Better luck next time," Alexis called with sympathy from the stands.

"Hey, nice job there, Oki," Dawn commented to her Digimon.

"But I lost," Oki reasoned.

"Yeah, but you're a winner to me." Dawn winked.

Ryan vs. Aisu

"In the red corner, he's hyper, he's over his head, he's . . . Ryan Ramereze!"

"Hello everybody!" Ryan called from below.

"Beat that newbie, Ryan!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, show this nub what Team Night Wolf is really made of," Chad hollered.

"Will do!" Ryan gave the team a thumbs up.

"And in the blue corner, looking as cold and heartless as ever . . . Aisu Oki!"

Aisu stepped in the arena.

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!" the announcer commanded.

"I realize . . . Sly!" Ryan said.

_Aisu said coldly. "I realize... Wolf..." Aisu said coldly. 'Heh, the only__reason I'm joining this team, is to make this idiot shut up... to find Piedmon__and destroy him, for what he did to me and my digimon, and finally to find my__sister..., but till that's done, I don't plan to make friends, I plan to focus__on my goals only. And no will find out what my true intentions are... they can__call me cold and heartless, all they want, and it won't make any difference to__me, after all I'm not cold and heartless to my digimon friends, now am I?!'__Aisu thought bitterly.__Wolf realized along with Sly, who was standing on Ryan's side of the ring.__"Digimon fight!" The announcer yelled.__"Wolf, wait till he attacks, then dodge, but don't do anything, till I__tell you two, do understand." Aisu said softly.__Wolf just nodded. __"Sly you know what to do!" Ryan said loudly.__"Baddaboom/Night of fire!" Sly shouted as he fired small flames from his__fingers at Wolf.__"Dodge…" Aisu said softly.__Wolf dodged a couple of the fire balls, but he couldn't dodge 2 of the__fireballs and got hit on the leg. Wolf winched, and fell to his knee, one leg__up. Wolf was clearly tired, and in pain,  Wolf got to his feet, but he__couldn't move in time as Sly made his next move. __"Infernal Funnel" Sly shouted, as he formed the rings of fire, and the__attack hit Wolf, head on, causing Wolf to howl in pain. __"Wolf!" Aisu said softly, his voice shaking slightly. __Wolf snarled struggling to his feet, burns on his body, he looked in more__pain then he did before. "I'm fine, I can still fight." Wolf growled. He__got to his feet, and started to move, in a boxing formation, waiting for Sly__to make a move.__"Badda boom!" Sly shouted as he fired off another small fireballs at__Wolf.__"Gao Rush!" Wolf shouted, as he punched though the fireball, and sent a__rapid fire of punches at Impmon.__Impmon tried to dodge, but he got hit with a couple of punches(Think like__four.). __"Attack him again, Wolf!" Aisu said softly.__Wolf imminently went into another attack. "Rolling upper!" Wolf shouted,__as he ran up to Sly, and jumped up for an attack to the chin or face,__whichever came first.__Sly however ended up stepping back and dodging the blow, causing Wolf, to fly__up and flip and land behind Sly, who took this opportunity, to attack with__"Baddaboom" again.__Wolf growled as he shouted out his attack. "Double Backhand" Wolf then__spun around, creating a vortex, which sucked the "Baddaboom(s)" only to__create a whirl wind of fire.__"Wolf! Shitsukio!(Stop it!)" Aisu said softly, panic coming in his__voice.__Wolf for once didn't listen to Aisu, and kept spinning toward Sly. Once__Wolf's fist hit Sly, he grabbed the Impmon with his free hand, and yanked__the digimon into the tornado of fire with him, causing both digimon to get__burned from the fiery tornado.__Suddenly Wolf and Sly were thrown from the vortex, since the vortex stopped.__Both digimon were on the ground, struggling to their feet, but no digimon__could continue, and both digimon fell back down on their backs, unconscious.__So no one won, it was a draw, a tie._

Ember vs. Alexis

"And here's a real treat for you folks out there!" the announcer bellowed. "In the red corner, she's cool, she's quiet, she's more than meets the eye . . . Ember! And in the blue corner, she's cute, she's from another world, she's sweet . . . Alexis Rose Minamoto!"

Alexis danced into stage and blew a kiss to everyone.

Ember, on the other hand, just walked in casually.

"Tamers, realize your Digimon!"

"Angel, realize!"

"Sky, realize."

"Gatomon vs. Biyomon! Begin!"

"Angel, go!" Alexis shouted.

"Lightning paw!" Angel cried on.

"Block it!" Ember commanded.

Sky crossed his wings together and deflected the blow.

"Attack!" Alexis shouted.

Again, Angel shot forward with a Lightning paw.

And again, Sky deflected the attack.

"This is getting boring. Sky, digivolve," Ember snapped.

"Biyomon digivolve to . . . Birdramon!" Sky cried. "Meteor wings!"

Angel managed to jump out of the way, but Sky sent one attack after another.

Soon, Angel was hit by one Meteor wings and went sailing through the air. More rogue meteor wings hit Angel as she flew up into the air. She fell down with a heavy thud onto the edge of the stadium.

Alexis rushed over to where Angel had landed and threw a white cloth into the air. "I surrender. Just hold off the attacks!"

The referee nodded and blew his whistle.

"Blue corner surrenders! That means red corner wins!"

Chad groaned and slapped his forehead. "Why'd she have to quit! She could've won!"

"At that stage," Aurora pointed out humbly, "Angel was too hurt to fight. I'd do the same thing if it were my Digimon."

Haseo vs. Patrick and Jay

"This is a two fighter, folks! 2 PawnChessmon vs. SnowAgumon and Keramon! Begin!"

"Whiten!" shouted Jay.

"Blacky!" bellowed Patrick.

Together: "Digivolve!"

"PawnChessmon digivolve to . . . KnightChessmon!"

"Alright, SnowAgumon, Keramon, digivolve now."

"SnowAgumon digivolve to . . . SnowGreymon!"

"Keramon digivolve to . . . Kurisarimon!"

"Big dart!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Wire choke!"

The battle lasted for five minutes before SnowGreymon and Kurisarimon shoved both KnightChessmon off the stadium.

**Haseo vs. Aisu**

"Okay, a battle between two serious dudes is underway. And let's begin!"

"Maru, realize," Aisu said.

Haseo said, "Dorumon realize."

Both Digimon appeared into the stage.

"Dorumon vs. Dogmon! Begin!"

"Dorumon, digivolve!"

"Maru, digivolve!"

Dorumon digivolve to . . . Dorugamon!"

"Dogmon digivolve to . . . Dobermon!"

"Metal Blaster!"

Maru ducked and the attack missed.

Aisu had made a perfect stragedy. Ware out the opponent, then attack when weak.

The match went on like this until Maru grew frustrated. Even though he trusted Aisu with his life, the match was going no where this way.

That's when he charged at Dorugamon, hoping to slam into him and shove him off the stage. He, however, had forgotten about his wings.

Right before Maru struck, Dorugamon took off. Maru stopped at the very edge of the stage, and then a cry from behind him said, "Metal Blaster!"

A metal ball hit him in the back, and he fell over, touching the out of bounds.

"And Dobermon has stepped out of bounds! Dorugamon wins!"

**Ember vs. Aurora.**

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've been waiting for! Ember vs. Aurora! Tamers realize your Digimon!"

"I'm sorry you won't be moving up a rank, Aurora," Ember apologized.

Aurora laughed and said sarcastically, "Riigghht, and why would you think that? Because I'm gonna lose? I'd like to see that happen!"

"Tamers! Realize your Digimon!"

"Tomo, realize!" Aurora shouted.

Tomo the Monodramon appeared, his claws curled into tight fists. "You wanna piece of me?"

Ember held out her Digivice and said calmly, "Realize Blaze."

Blaze the Flamemon appeared. Ember then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Flamemon vs. Monodramon! Ready . . . begin!"

"Flame toss!" Blaze shouted, throwing a fire ball at Tomo.

Tomo jumped out of the way. He smirked and shouted, "Beat Knuckle!"

Blaze stood his ground, crossing his arms over his upper body.

Tomo's attack only hit Blaze's wrists.

Tomo jumped back and growled, "Dude, this guy is tough. Hey, Aurora, now would be the time to get me to digivolve. Ain't no way I can beat this guy with being Strikedramon."

Aurora nodded. "You're right, Tomo." She held up her Digivice. The referee blew his whistle, the preseger repeated.

Blaze grunted as Aurora's fist slammed into him. "Stay firm," Ember commanded.

Once Aurora had some Data on her, she scanned it over his Digivice. "DNA Charge!"

"Monodramon digivolve to . . . Strikedramon!"

Ember closed her eyes and produced her own Digivice. "Digivolve."

"Flamemon digivolve to . . . Agunimon!"

Tomo took a step back. "Aw man! Now what?"

"Stop focusing on the power of your opponent and start focusing on beating him!" Aurora shouted.

"Right!" Tomo bared his teeth and sneered. "Let's see some heavy metal!"

Ember looked up and smirked. "You heard him. Show him some heavy metal."

Blaze nodded and charged forward. "Pyro Punch!"

Tomo charged forward also and said, "Strike Claw!"

The two attacks and collided, sending both Digimon flying out of the area.

"It's a draw!" the announcer gasped. "Now, it's up to the last set of Digimon to decide the champion!"

"Burn, realize!"

"Frost, realize!"

Burn appeared and shouted, "Burn, baby, burn!"

Frost the Gabumon appeared also.

"Agumon vs. Gabumon! The final match before the finals! And . . . begin!"

"Blue blaster!" Frost said, shooting out large blue flames.

"Baby burner!" Burn shouted, shooting out large red flames.

The flamers collided and disappeared.

"This draw thing is wasting my time," Ember said, holding up her Digivice. "DNA Charge!"

"Gabumon digivolve to . . . Garurumon!"

"Hold on! Wait!" Aurora stuttered. She fumbled with her Digivice, sweating.

Again, she was allowed to go into the arena and punch Frost.

Once collecting enough Data, she scanned it like before. "DNA Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to . . . GeoGreymon!"

Once Agumon was done, he said, "Mega Burst!"

Frost matched it with "Howling Blaster!"

Like before . . . a draw.

"Grrr," Aurora growled.

Burn turned his head a bit and said, "Hey, Boss? When are we going to bet this guy?"

"When I can think of something," the tamer said, gripping her Digivice.

She'll just counter my attack if I throw one, she thought angrily. There has to be another way. Wait, there is!

"Howling Blaster!" Frost said, sending another attack.

"Burn, take the hit!" Aurora screamed.

"What?" Burn asked, but he obeyed.

Scratches covered his body as he took the hit.

"Now, while he's recharging, attack!"

Burn opened his mouth and shouted "Mega Burst!"

Frost howled in pain as he took the hit.

"Yeah, that's it! That's the way!" Aurora said victoriously.

"Hit 'im with everything got, Frost!" Ember shouted.

"Howling Blaster, maxium power!"

"You too, Burn! No holding back!"

"Mega Burst, maxium power!"

The two attacks glided past each other and hit their targets.

"Oh no! This could be it, folks! It maybe a double knock-out!"

The smoke cleared and both Burn and Frost were standing.

"That's, that's impossible!" Ember gasped.

Aurora blinked in surprise.

Frost and Burn gasped for breath, bruises and scratches all over them.

"I'm . . . ready . . . Boss," Burn groaned.

Aurora nodded, and then a white towel was thrown into the air.

The announcer saw it and shouted, "And it's over! GeoGreymon has forfeited the match! Garurumon is victorious! And tomorrow is the beginning of the Silver Torament!"

**CS: WAAAAHAAH!! I didn't want Aurora to lose but it was for the good of the story!**

**Gaomon: Oy-vey! You made Dawn and Alexis lose. **

**CS: Hey, it was also for the good of the story. Notice how the Digimon never fainted. They were just pushed off stage or the tamer surrendered. **

**Gaomon: Whatever. Well, that's all we have to share for now folks.**

**CS: Hey, don't worry if you think your character isn't going to be a 'main' character! I'll give you guys a time to shine!**

**Gaomon: Meaning she will assign you to have your character go on their own 'one time episode' adventure. Maybe even two.**

**CS: So be on the look out when you see at the bottom of this message your name and the code PT.**

**Gaomon: It means 'Private Time'. As in, it's your character's adventure.**

**CS: And if the chapter's really good, we'll have you make a sequel to it!**

**Gaomon: 'Main' characters (people who try to maintain content contact with us or have a plot in their character) are; Damien, Haseo, Aisu, Dawn and Ryan, Arilya, Aurora, Cole, Alexis, and Ember.**


	7. Legendary Tournament

**CS: Okay, since everyone keeps begging me to update, and I kind of feel guilty for the last late chapter, here it is. This is the battle between Arilya and Sayuki, both silver ranking tamers.**

**Gaomon: A special thanks is given out to our hero DREAMCOLE, who was kind enough to present us with information on the characters' Digimon.**

**CS: Without him, we would have never gotten this chapter done. Give a big round of applause to him, folks!**

**Gaomon: Hail, DREAMCOLE!!**

**CS: Here, here!**

"Alright, Digimon fans, time for the semi-finals of the Legendary World Cup!" the announcer shouted into the microphone.

Sweat beak crawled down Damien's face as he stepped into the area. His opponent could soon appear on the other side.

Now the announcer was making introductions. "To my right, he's cool, he's hot, he's all that together in one . . . it's Damien!"

"Go Deadbolt!" Aurora hollered from the stands. Arilya cheered with her.

Damien nervously waved back at them. Generally he was calm in large crowds, but when the love of his life was there, and a powerful rival standing in his way of victory, well, who could blame him for being hesitate?

"And to my left, he's dark, he's cruel, he's someone you don't want to mess with . . . it's Cole!"

Cheering erupted from arena, but then it stopped. Something was wrong. The left stage was empty.

The announcer leaned over a bit, and adjusted his glasses "Uh . . . Cole? Cole? Hey, has anyone seen Cole?"

Sayuki glanced around uncertainly. "Hey, where is Cole?"

Alexis tugged Dr. Coughman's sleeve. "Hey, Doc, where's Cole?"

The doctor surveyed his surroundings before answering, "I'm not sure. He was here before the break."

"Cole!" Ryan hollered. "Hey, Cole! Where are you, buddy?"

"Cole?" Alexis called. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Ember was leaning against pillar, her eyes shut. She wasn't even trying to look for Cole.

"Hey, Ember," Alexis called, rushing over to the blond. "You haven't seen Cole, have you?"

Ember sighed and opened one eye. "He's not here."

Alexis gaped, unable to find her voice. Not good. "Maybe we're looking in all the wrong places," Angel said, walking over to her tamer.

"Yeah, but—" Alexis said, but she was interrupted by Blaze, Ember's Flamemon "It's okay. I'm sure he's fine."

Alexis looked at him doubtfully, but finally sighed, "'Kay. Guess there's nothing we can do."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The announcer gulped and said urgently into the mike, "Alright, everyone, calm down. It says in the rules that if an opponent does not show for his battle, he is disqualified. It is now past two, so . . . by the judge's decision, Damien wins!"

Damien, who hadn't been breathing, gasped for air. Then it hit him.

He won.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sayuki frowned at the TV. The announcer had just declared The Rhino, Deadbolt's biggest arch-rival in the world, won the semi-final match against Chad. Because Chad wasn't there.

Renamon glanced over at her tamer and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sayuki. Chad knows what he's doing."

Sayuki brushed off the paw and argued, "It's not Chad I'm worried about; it's Damien. The Rhino is his biggest rival and here they are, going to face each other at the finals again."

Renamon looked up at the TV. "True. This will be the battle of a life time."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Dr. Coughman frowned as Sir Edmund marched up to him.

"May the best man win, Doctor," the man growled.

"Same here," snarled the doctor.

Alexis leaned over to Dawn and whispered, "This is bad."

Dawn gulped and nodded her head. "Yup."

Haseo glanced over at Ember, and heard a giggle coming from his Digivice. You see, the law for the tournament was you may only have your Digimon out in stands, on the arena (for battle, of course), and outside. Anywhere else they died to be in their Digivices.

Haseo pulled his out and glared at the screen. "What's so funny?"

Dorumon was facing him and giggled again. "You like Ember."

Haseo snorted, "She is a worthy opponent. I do not like her. Besides it wouldn't turn out well, with our team leaders being mortal enemies and all." Dorumon giggled again and sang, "Haseo's in love!"

Haseo's face flushed red, and he snapped, "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Aisu and Ryan were chatting, which was strange to others.

"So what made you allow me to win?" Aisu asked. After the tie in battles, Ryan had thrown in the white towel and allowed Aisu access to the next level.

Ryan shrugged. "I just got lucky. Besides, new members of the team should be welcomed warmly." A smug smile fell upon his face as he gazed over Aisu's shoulder. "I think somebody likes somebody."

Aisu blinked in confusion. "What?" He followed Ryan's gaze to wear a girl stood. It was Arilya, and she had been looking at him until he looked up at her.

Aisu snorted, "Whatever," and walked off.

Ryan laughed.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Renji crossed his arms over his chest as he followed his team captain to the large meeting room.

Team Night Wolf was there, along with their arch-rivals, Team Silver Ghost.

"Everyone, gather around!" a man in a referee shirt exclaimed.

Teams and tamers approached.

The referee pulled out a sheet of paper and cleared his throat. "The Finals will go in this order; Bronze final, Legendary Final, Gold Final, Silver Final, and Normal Final. The winners to proceed are as such; for Bronze, we have Mickie Cardwell and Dan Bray. For Legendary, we have Clifford Sustemono and Damien Lyonne. For Gold, we have Tom-Tom Jared and Jeanna Starpath. For Silver, we have Renji Fujima and Huanglong Lee. And finally, for Normal, we have Haseo and Ember." He looked up at the groups of people. "Alright. The Bronze tournament is going to be held tomorrow after lunch. So don't stuff your face."

The teams and individual tamers slowly began to exit the room, a loud buzz of conversations ringing through the hall.

Renji caught Huanglong looking in his direction with a stony glare.

Renji returned the glare with a nasty look of his own.

No way would he lose to this Golden Fist loser.

**CS: Hey, hey, here's the final update on the MAIN characters for this story! Everyone else is secondary.**

**Gaomon: However, we will give you a moment of glory with a private chapter. And remember, just because your character isn't a MC doesn't we won't put the view point through their eyes. It's only fair.**

**CS: Right, and the MAIN characters are . . . Aurora, Damien, Aisu, Dawn, Renji, Huanglong, Arilya, Alexis, Sayuki, Haseo, and Ember. Remember, read and review! I want to know if you have advice or more information, or even questions for this story! So, please review! I KNOW you have a opinion for this.**

**Gaomon: And, the next person to write the chapter is . . . DJ again! Next chapter, Deadbolt vs. The Rhino!**


	8. ApologizesDeadbolt vs Rhino

**CS: Weeeeeee'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee back!**

**Gaomon: And ready for action.**

**CS: Sorry, LordNeoZeno, BlackWargreymon X2, Rude but not ginger, and xXkeii-chanXx, for not showing the Silver Tournments. I'll have maybe a flash back to replace it. Really sorry, I got into the zone with the story. Again, sorry.**

**Gaomon: Anyway, this is DJ's chapter for the Legendary Tourament. Enjoy.**

**CS: And I'll seriously make it up to you guys for this mistake. I'll still learning!**

**Chapter 8: The Deadbolt versus the Rhino.**

Before the Match:

Damien looked back at Aurora. Zero sighed and shook his head.

"Listen, Damien... I saw how you were looking when Chad began making his move on the girls. You were putting on a brave face, but I could clearly see you were bursting to say something. If you don't go and open up to Aurora or something, you might never get your chance," Zero warned his Tamer.

Damien was flabbergasted: "What?! I'm just supposed to go up there and admit to her that I have a thing for her?"

"It'll be easy... you helped me meet my wife, remember?" Koko said, pushing Damien further towards Aurora. Damien quickly dashed to her, making sure Koko wouldn't shove anymore.

"I didn't mean to push him that far..." Koko muttered, which earned him a hearty grin from Damage.

Damien walked up to Aurora and gave her a nervous wave. She waved back, with Kaida the Dorumon chirping happily away on the wall.

Kaida stopped when Damien walked up. And what he got from her was a hearty, but very sly, grin. Oh yeah, she knew what was going to happen.

"Hey, Damien." Aurora smiled. Damien began sweating buckets.

"A-Aurora, I h-have something to t-tell you..." Damien began. That was hurdle number one he wasn't sure he would overcome.

"Yeah?" Aurora wondered.

"I-I like you..." Damien almost whispered.

Aurora stepped forward: "What?"

Damien sighed: "I like you."

"Really?" Aurora asked, a bit taken aback by this admission.

"I just really... haven't had the courage to say it." Damien responded. And before he knew it, he was locking lips with Aurora.

For Damien, the whole world stopped and he just sank into the kiss. He also noticed that his stuttering had gone like a light. Aurora pulled away and smiled. Damien couldn't help but smile too.

"I have to compete soon..." Damien said.

"I know... and I hope you win. And maybe we can do this again sometime." Aurora told him as Damien smiled again, looked back at a gleeful Kaida and then turned back towards his Digimon team.

Zero and Damage high-fived while Koko and Raven did likewise. They were very happy that Damien finally admitted something he'd been wanting to admit for a while...He held a certain love for Aurora and on this day, wasn't afraid to show it.

At the Arena:

Damien wondered what happened to Cole, like everyone else did. He hoped the guy was okay, but Damien also had his gameface on. His main rival, 'the Rhino' Clifford Sustemomo, had his number. Damien had lost many times to 'the Rhino', but on this day, he was determined to not let another repeat happen.

"You ready, Zero?" Damien asked his trusty Terriermon companion.

"Always." Zero replied. Zero had seen through to the end most of Damien's battles with 'the Rhino' and was just as determined as Damien was to come away with a big victory. Damien and his Digimon stepped out into the stadium. He saw that Dr. Coughman, Aurora and most of the Night Wolf team were supporting him... because he had a tall order against the Rhino.

"Why if it isn't the twerp, back for another beating? What, lose your brain again? I'll beat some sense into you!" Clifford taunted, appearing on the other side with his digimon troops, Keramon, Kibamon & CyberRhinomon. Damien's digimon stood their ground.

"Not today, Rhino-boy... not ever again. Today's going to be very different... today's the day I beat you!" Damien declared in response. He looked up and saw his entire team, including Aurora, cheering him on.

"As this is a Legendary-ranked match, this match shall be contested over three battles. The tamer with the most wins at the end wins the entire match, but the last match shall be contested under Ringout rules, meaning that the only way to win is to throw your opponent off the area! Tamers, realize your Digimon!"

"Raven, realize!" Damien commanded.

"Go fry him again, Kibamon." The Rhino said, seemingly unworried about Damien. Raven flew in while Kibamon charged in across the ground.

"Mane Crash!" Kibamon roared, letting off several fireballs in Raven's direction. But Raven dodged them all. Being in Dr. Coughman's service for a long time taught him to grow eyes in the back of his head and thus, he became a trusted fighter.

Raven responded: "Firecracker Smokescreen!"

Kibamon found himself fumbling as Raven's explosives blew up all around him, which irked the Rhino a little bit.

"I'm not going to waste any time! DNA Charge! Overdrive!" Clifford called out.

"Kibamon warp-digivolve to... Fangmon!"

Not one to be outdone, Damien punched in the digivolution code on his D-Cell: "DNA Charge! Overdrive!

"Falcomon warp-digivolve to... Ravemon!"

With his large sword, Raven decided to take the fight to Fangmon on the ground. This would prove to be a mistake. Taking full advantage of the surroundings, Fangmon isolated Raven and mauled him. Raven was vulnerable and anytime he wanted to fly off and gain the aerial advantage, Fangmon was always there to stop it.

"It ends! Sharpened Fang Breaker!" Fangmon yelled. Raven was engulfed by Fangmon's ultimate attack and was forced to revert to his rookie form. Clifford just smirked at this: it was just what he was expecting.

"Round one goes to Clifford Sustemomo, the Rhino!"

"Get used to that, Deadbolt... because that's what you're going to be hearing for the next battle when I beat you in two straight rounds!" Clifford mocked.

"Damage, realize!" Damien said. His BlackGabumon teammate stepped forward.

"Tear him apart, Keramon!" Clifford ordered.

"Black Blaster!"

"Bug Blaster!"

Damage & Keramon rushed in with all attacks blazing. This fight was more brutal than Raven's battle with Kibamon, with both digimon preferring to get in each other's faces.

"BlackGabumon warp-digivolve to... ShadowWereGarurumon!"

"Keramon warp-digivolve to... Infermon!"

With his knuckle-duster-covered claw, Damage punched at Infermon as hard as he could, but Infermon's hard shell was more than capable of blocking the blows. The gun barrel extended from Infermon's mouth as he shot forward in his pod formation.

"Spider Shooter!" He commanded. The high-powered blasts caught Damage in the chest twice and narrowly missed his head on the third.

Damien punched in another code: "Going Mega!"

"ShadowWereGarurumon digivolve to... BlackMetalGarurumon! Darkness Ice Wolfbite!"

The glacier shots engulfed Infermon, but he responded by shattering through them as Diaboromon. His tentacle-like claws grounded Damage... and enraged him at the same time. Damage decided to bite at the tentacles, which freed him. Diaboromon rushed in again, but that was just what Damage was waiting for.

"Darkness Ice Wolfbite!"

The blast pounded away at Diaboromon's digital body and finally pushed him all the way out of the battle area.

"Round two goes to Damien Lyonne, the Deadbolt!"

Aurora was ecstatic: "Yes! He won a round! Now it's an even-playing field!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Aurora... Damien has been in this position many times before against the Rhino, but, as much as I hate to say it, has choked on the final occasion due to his trust of the Rhino's digimon. He only has disdain for Clifford, not his digimon. And because of this, they find it very easy to take advantage." Kaida reminded her.

"Keramon, you idiot!" Clifford scolded.

He turned back to Damien in a flash: "No matter... nobody gets by with a fluke, especially someone with your record, Deadbolt!"

"At least I don't put my digimon through hell just to win! At least I don't force my digimon to cheat and use underhanded tactics!" Damien responded with conviction.

"You'll wish you hadn't said that! CyberRhinomon, finish this by wounding his little bunny furball!" Clifford ordered.

"Zero, it's on you, buddy!" Damien encouraged. Zero nodded and marched into battle for the Ringout round.

"Terriermon warp-digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"CyberRhinomon warp-digivolve to... LordRhinomon!"

The now-Ultimate-level digimon clashed into a deadlock, both trying to force each other towards the edge of the arena. Neither would budge an inch, so they decided to trade fists while in their humanoid forms. LordRhinomon charged at Zero from a difference, but Team Night Wolf's resident head chef jumped to avoid the oncoming ram and retailiated with his signature Rapid Fire attack.

"Rapidmon digivolve to... MegaGargomon!"

"LordRhinomon digivolve to... EmperorRhinomon!"

In their final forms, Zero & EmperorRhinomon clashed again. Every punch was followed through by massive force, as was every swing of their legs for kicks. But Zero wasn't moving fast enough, and it didn't take long for EmperorRhinomon to take advantage.

"Blazing Gore!"

The barrage of flames shot Zero over to the edge of the duel area. EmperorRhinomon didn't waste any time, charging Zero once again. Zero had the wherewithal to dodge the blow before he landed behind his opponent and executed a thrust kick which caused EmperorRhinomon to begin teetering on the edge of defeat.

Clifford grinned and then called out: "EmperorRhinomon, no!"

Damien locked eyes with his rival, apparently torn over Clifford's despair for his digimon.

"The moment of truth... this is where his flaw becomes obvious." Kaida told Aurora in the stands.

Burn starting chomping on his claws.

Alexis and Dawn leaned over the railing and hollered, "Go, Deadbolt, go!"

"Boss?" Zero asked, expecting Damien to order him to back off the attack, like he did in the past few battles against the Rhino's digimon.

Damien hesitated for a minute and then called to his friend: "Zero..."

Team Night Wolf watched on, wondering what their representative was going to do. Damien looked at the ground and then back at Zero in decision. Not again. Never again.

"Zero, finish him! Don't hold back!" Damien yelled. Zero nodded quickly.

"Alright! Mega Rapid Fire!" Zero commanded, explosives blowing up in EmperorRhinomon's face. He continued to teeter for a second, before he slipped and fell outside the duel area.

"No! I can't believe this!" The Rhino yelled in rage.

Damien was ecstatic to hear the announcement: "Round three, the tiebreaker, and the match go to Damien Lyonne, the Deadbolt of Team Night Wolf!"

Zero was immediately going to the aid of CyberRhinomon, stunned on the outside.

"I'll live." CyberRhinomon insisted.

Clifford locked eyes with his rival again, getting in Damien's face: "This was a complete fluke! I never lose! This thing is rigged!"

Damien smiled and laughed: "No... it's just you being a complete crybaby!"

The Rhino was enraged by that comment: "Why you... fine. You get off easy on this day... but I assure you that normality shall be restored next year... punk! Alright, you losers, let's move!"

Begrudgingly, Clifford's digimon team followed him off of the duel area. Damien was joined by his team.

"Nice work, guys... you did it." Damien thanked them.

Zero shook his head: "No... we did it!"

Damien looked up at his cheering teammates: "Finally."

Ryan was amazed: "He finally overcame the Rhino... and turned his own dirty tactic against him. I'm proud to have that dude on this team."

"I'm sure that's something we can all agree on, Ryan," Dr. Coughman replied.

"We all are," Sayuki stated with a grin.

Arilya and Aurora high-fived each other. Burn hugged Kiba, hollering, "He did it!!!"

Epona and Kaida looked at one another and grinned, too.

Now this was something to celebrate about.

CS: Okay-doky. Time for someone else to shine! BlackWargreymon X2, LordNeoZeno, I'd like you two to tag time and write the next chapter! If there's a problem, PM me or tell me on your review, and I'll ask someone else to write it for you.

Gaomon: Until next time!


	9. Silver Rank MatchUp

**Chapter 9: Silver Rank Match-Up**

"Alright, everyone!" the announcer shouted, "Time for the Silver Tournament!"

Meanwhile, while everyone was cheering for the opponents, Arilya and Sayuki sat by their Navi-Digimon, Unimon, aka Epona, and Marineangemon.

Arilya looked down at her feet and said, "Well, maybe the best Tamer win, I suppose."

Sayuki placed a comforting hand on the other Tamer's shoulder. "Don't feel bad about losing, Arilya. I lost, too, remember?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as embarrassing as mine." Arilya sighed and shook her head. "And here I thought I could actually make it to the finals."

Sayuki nodded up to the screen, where two Tamers stood glaring at each other. "I did, too, but it obviously wasn't meant to be."

"Don't get down, you two," Marineangemon assured. "I'm sure next you'll both make it to the finals."

"He's right, you know," Epona said. "Even though Night Wolf didn't win the Silver tournament, we did win the Legendary cup."

"Right." Arilya smiled and nodded. "We just need to keep our chins up. One day, when I get stronger, I'll make to the Silver Finals."

Sayuki grinned and lifted her fists. "And I'll be right there waiting at the finals. Then that way Night Wolf will win for sure. And then we'll both become Gold Tamers."

"Right!" Arilya and Sayuki high fived and nodded. Then their attention was reverted to the TV.

Huanglong Lee and his opponent, Renji Fujima, were facing off at each other.

The announcer shouted, "Realize your Digimon!"

Huanglong shouted, "I realize . . . Green!"

Renji followed in yelling, "And I realize . . . Kain!"

A Dracomon and a Flamedramon appeared in the arena, ready to fight.

The announcer then bellowed, "Flamedramon vs. Dracomon! Here we go! Ready? Fight!"

"Fire Rocket!" Kain shouted, bursting into a huge flaming ball of fire.

"Baby Breath!" Green snapped, breathing a green fire.

Alexis leaned over the railing and looked out at the arena, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. "I still can't see Cole or Chad anywhere," she grumbled quietly to herself.

Princess, her NaviDigimon Palamon, replied, "It's not let them to go running off like that."

"It is weird," Dawn said, walking up to Alexis. She stretched and looked out at the arena. "Those two old rivals or something?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alexis bellowed suddenly. "They're as much of rivals as Rhino and Deadbolt are!"

"Gee," Dawn said, "no wonder they're really going at it."

"I'll say," Tetsu said, Dawn's NaviDigimon Labramon. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're trying to destroy each other."

The four all looked at each other, grimaced, and returned their attention to looking for Cole and Chad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cole was talking with Will, the girl who he had brought with him.

"I really have to admit it, Cole," Will was saying. "Dropping out so this Deadbolt could beat his arch-rival takes a lot."

"It was . . . returning a favor," Cole said. "Though I do not much care for others, I have to admit that Deadbolt did save Kido from an avalanche."

"That was nice of him," Will said. She stopped at the DigiPortal and smiled up at Cole. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

Cole nodded. "Remember the time?"

She grinned. "Of course. It will at least buy me some time to get my own Digimon."

"I highly recommend it," Cole offered.

Will giggled, waved, and stepped through the portal. Light flashed, and she was gone.

Cole sighed and was about to turn around when he heard a voice say casually, "Hey, Cole, now you're not going to just walk off on me, are you? Not when we still have a score to settle." Cole sneered, but didn't turn around. "Chad. I figured you'd come looking for me."

Chad stepped forward, fangs flashing. "You know it. Talking to your sweetheart back there."

"Don't you have your own girlfriend to pester, Darkfang?"

"I do." Chad took another step forward. "But then again, I have a lot of women to pester. What's it to you?"

Cole turned finally, his Digivice held up. "This is what you want, yes?" he asked quietly.

Chad already had his out, smiling like a fool. "You know it!"

* * *

Groundramon's/Green's claw crushed on top of Flamedramon/Kain. The huge dragon Digimon grinned and said, "Now this just isn't your day, is it?"

Kain growled and looked away.

Renji frowned at Huanglong. The other boy was sneering ear-to-ear, taunting his opponent. "What's the matter, Loony Sphere? Oh, I mean, Luna Sphere!"

Renji snorted and turned around. He couldn't believe he had lost. He was too cocky.

Of course the announcer wasn't going to let Renji forget what was at stake here. "And the winner is . . . Huanglong Lee! Congratulations!"

Huanglong nodded, smiling up at Green. "Good job, old friend."

Green returned to normal and chirped, "You bet'cha! Always happy to help."

Kain had gotten up and was looking shamefully at the ground. "I'm sorry, Renji. I miscalculated at the last move . . ."

"Don't worry, Kain." Renji began walking off the stage, Kain following. "Actually, this can be used to our advantage."

"How so?" Kain asked.

Renji smiled coolly and answered, "You see, that Golden Fist fool with think he is superior, so he will make mistakes, like when we did today."  
Kain nodded. "I think I get it."

"And that's not all." Renji stopped and turned to Kain. "Now that we both know what pride can do, we will work all the more harder to beat Huanglong and reclaim our title."

"Yes!" Kain exclaimed. "I understand, sir!"

"Good," Renji said. "Now, let's go home."

With that, the two departed.

* * *

Ember gazed over her shoulder calmly and commented, "Mo, you're not going into battle, so stop doing that."

Mo, her NaviDigimon Veemon, stopped punching the air and glared at her. "So? I need to keep in shape. I can't let a good-looking body like mine go to waste."

"With all those junk foods," Sky, Ember's Biyomon, whispered slyly to Blaze, Ember's Flamemon, "it's a wonder he hasn't gotten any flab."

"I think he saw a lady Digimon," Blaze replied in a hush voice. "That, or he's finally lost it."

Frost, Ember's Gabumon, stood silently off in the corner, saying nothing.

Just then, Ember noticed another presence in her midst. She turned and looked to see Haseo standing some way off, but in range of talking. "Hello, Haseo. I didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Fine, Miss Ember," Haseo replied, making no movement closer. His closer partner Dorumon stood by his side. "How about you?"

"Fair, I suppose." Ember said no more and looked back at her Digimon.

Haseo took the sign to depart, so he nodded and said, "Good to hear. I will be leaving now." He began to walk away, but he stopped and said over his shoulder, "I look forward to our match tomorrow."

When Haseo wasn't looking, Ember smiled darkly and said, "Dido."

**CS: Short but sweet is the way to go!**

**Gaomon: Our spark of writing has returned.**

**CS: And we need it "Sparky"! Say hi, Sparky!**

**Gaomon: CS, it's not a thing. It's a thought. You can't talk to a thought.**

**CS: Oh, yeah? Says who?**

**Gaomon: Says science and the rest of the world.**

**CS: Killjoy. Anyway, read and review! The next chapter is coming up! Haseo vs. Ember!**

**Gaomon: We need help again, folks. DJ, Tsukiyomaru, we'll need your help.**

**CS: Same goes for you, San, Wolf. If anyone wants to help out, just PM me and I'll give you the details.**

**Gaomon: Or you can tell us in your review. This is something important. When the bad guy Digimon attacks, what will your character and Digimon be doing? Where will they be? Remember that.**

**CS: Until next time, fairwell!**


	10. Normal Rank MatchUp

_"Is everybody ready!?" the announcer cried as the crowd cheered. "Is it me or does it feel like a long time since we've seen some action?" The crowd roared in agreement. "I mean really, it feels like a long time huh? Well enough of waiting, it's time to get this battle going! On this corner we have Haseo's team! Please welcome Haseo, Keramon, Kotemon, and Dorumon!" The crowd cheered as the white haired boy walked up to the arena with his partners._

_"My, it's been a while." Haseo muttered with a small smile on his face. __"I think a certain author has memory problems."_

_"Did you say something?" Keramon asked confusedly._

_"Hm? Oh nothing important." Haseo answered with a calm smile._

_"Now, on this side we have the icy cold flame of passion! Please welcome Ember, Blaze, Sky, and Frost!" Ember and her team walked up to the other side of the arena. All six of the digimon jumped into the arena and got ready to battle._

_"Careful you guys. I won't be able to save you." Haseo said warningly, though he didn't really think his presence was necessary. If anything he would get in their way. He looked over at Ember and gave a shy smile. "Normally I don't like fighting women, but in this case we will not hold back."_

_"Fair enough." Ember answered. "I don't normally fight against guys that are weaker than me, but we're not going to hold back either."_

_"Begin!" the announcer cried._

_"I'll burn you up!" Blaze cried as he ignited his fist in fire. He charged at the three digimon, aiming to punch out Kotemon. Dorumon intervened, firing a storm of canon balls at the fire user. He jumped up into the air, away form the speeding projectiles. The fire in his palm increase and he blasted it towards Dorumon. This time Kotemon stepped up to intervene, blocking the flame with his sword. The fire wrapped around the kendo blade, Kotemon bending the blaze to his will and empowering it. He charged at the other two digimon.__Sky flew up into the air as Blaze landed. Sky fired several green twisting energy bolts at Kotemon, but he managed to skillfully dodge the attacks. He raised his blade and attempted to slash into Frost, but he parried the blow with his horn. The two began battling aggressively, Frost using his horn as a blade to counter Kotemon's own.__Meanwhile, Dorumon and Blaze were having their own battle. Blaze was using his superior speed and fire power to assault Dorumon from seemingly every direction. Dorumon was narrowly managing to dodge the attacks, hardly getting a chance to shoot one of his own. Luckily, Keramon intervened and tied his tentacles around Blaze's arms. Blaze glared up at Keramon as he pulled him down to the ground. Sky flew in and began pecking at Keramon's head, making him loose his grip and defend himself with his tentacles._

_"Spiral Twister!" Sky cried, firing a green spiral of energy right at Keramon's face. The living virus was knocked back violently and landed a few feet away. Sky charged again, but Keramon refused to get hit again. _

_"Crazy Giggle!" he laughed as he fired a ball of dark energy at Sky so hard and fast his head was knocked back a bit by his own attack's force. This time it was Sky that was hit and knocked back. Keramon kept up the attack, laughing madly as he fired off more and more Crazy Giggle attacks. The energy balls were exploding, covering the pink bird in a cloud of smoke._

_"Horn attack!" Frost cried. Keramon turned too late to see the odd beast had left this duel with Kotemon in order to save his friend. Keramon was struck back by Frost's horn but quickly retaliated by wrapping his tentacles around the beast's arms. _

_"Crazy Giggle!" he cried._

_"Blue Blaster!" Frost cried. The two attacks met between the two digimon and exploded violently. Keramon was ripped form Frost and both went flying to other sides of the arena. Meanwhile, Kotemon had taken up the fight against Sky. He slashed and cut with his blade, but Sky was gracefully moving through the air. _

_"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon cried as he charged his sword and pointed it at Sky. The bird was surprised when the lightening flew form the blade and struck him. The pink bird cried out as he was electrically shocked by the attack. Sky fell down to the arena, Kotemon jumpin up to strike him with his now blazing sword.__Blaze appeared in front of him, catching the sword in his hand. Kotemon's eyes widened as the fire left his sword and went right into Blaze's hand. _

_"Sorry buddy." Blaze said confidently. _

_"Baby Salamander!" he cried, the fire spreading from his fist and covering his body. Kotemon cried out in pain as the flames knocked him back. Keramon, who had just been standing up again, was knocked down once more by the flying kendo monster. Keramon was knocked down, his tentacles involuntarily tangling up Kotemon._

_"Get off of me! I'm not some Japanese school girl!" Kotemon yelled as he tried pulling away form Keramon._

_"Give me a minute and calm down!" Keramon snapped back. He tried uncoiling from his partner but Kotemon was moving too much for him to focus and unwrap. Haseo sighed from his spot on the sidelines._

_"We are so doomed." He muttered.__Dorumon, his friends both preoccupied, was now stuck facing against all of the opponents. _

_"Normally ganging up on him would be unfair." Ember said. _

_"But like I said, we're going all out!" The three charged at Dorumon, the furry dragon's instincts kicking in. Blaze threw a flaming punch at him, but he ducked and shoved his head up into the digimon's gut. He spun around Blaze and faced the other two.__Sky and Frost charged at Dorumon. Frost began striking with his horn, Dorumon shifting just enough each time to dodge the sharp point of the horn. Sky meanwhile flew up into the air and created yet another green energy spiral. _

_"Spiral Twister!" the bird cried as the energy flew at Dorumon. Dorumon smirked as he ducked under Frost. _

_"Hyper Dash Metal!" he cried, unleashing a cloud of foam from his mouth. Frost twisted his face in disgust as the slime covered him and froze to create hard metal. The Spiral twister hit his back, Sky originally thinking the two would have moved enough for it to have hit Dorumon instead._

_"Sorry!" Sky cried down._

_"Metal Shoot!" Dorumon cried as he launched a small shockwave up at Sky. Sky dodged around it and flew down to Dorumon for more physical attacks. Sky knew that Dorumon, while fast, wasn't as good when it came to up close combat with his small and stubby arms. Sky landed and slashed forward, the sharp claws on the wings cutting into Dorumon._

_"Don't worry, we're here to help!" Kotemon cried as he jumped down, narrowly missing Sky with his sword._

_"Gee, lucky me." Dorumon muttered.__Flamemon threw a large fireball at the two while they were distracted. Kotemon however, saw the attack coming and pointed his sword in front of him. The fireball struck it, surrounded it, and empowered Kotemon. _

_"Fight fire with fire." He said confidently as he took a battle stance. Dorumon moved away so his and Sky's battle wouldn't get in the way of Kotemon's and Blaze's. He fired a cannon ball at the pink bird, but once again Sky took to the air and dodged it._

_"You'll have to do better than that!" Sky cried down._

_"I intend to!" Dorumon growled.__While the other four were battling Keramon was taunting the still stuck Frost. _

_"The doggy is stu-uck. The doggy is stu-uck." He taunted in a sing song voice._

_"Digisoul charge!" Ember cried as she energized her digivice.__Her three partners were covered in bright light. Blaze become taller and covered in red and white armor. His hair grew longer, becoming a yellow mane. Sky had grown as well, turning into a large phoenix-like bird. Frost had grown into a large wolf, his face turned up in a grin when Keramon gave a tiny afraid squeak at his new form. Keramon tried running away but Frost was much faster and caught Kermaon by his tentacles._

_"The squ-uid is stu-uck." He mocked rhythmically._

_"I hate karma." Keramon muttered. "A lot."_

_"Don't worry, I'll get you out." Haseo said kindly. _

_"Digisoul charge!"__Haseo's team was covered in light as well. Dorumon grew bigger, the colors of his fur more pronounced and his wings and tail stronger. Kotemon didn't grow in size much but his body changed quite a bit. He was now more like Pacman, his body wearing ninja armor. Keramon had grown larger, floating in front of Frost. His body was a segmented chrysalis with tentacles ending in sharp spikes and a red horn._

_"Things are about to get very messy." Ember muttered. Haseo over heard her though and nodded in agreement._

_"Power Metal!" Dorugamon roared as he fired off several larger canon balls from his mouth. Blaze kicked each of them away, his limbs on fire. He charged the fire and sent it towards Dorugamon. The dragon pulled away, but the fire struck him and exploded. Dorumon charged out of the smoke, his eyes glaring angrily at Blaze. _

_"Hyper Dash Strike!" he roared as he charged at Blaze. He fired several cannon balls at Blaze, getting more accurate as he got closer. Blaze punched his fists together, his arms covered in fire. He spun forward, forming into a blazing tornado. He knocked the canon balls away and kicked Dorugamon in the jaw._

_"Internet Surge!" Kurisarimon cried as he fired a bolt of energy from his horn. Frost didn't bother dodging; rather he opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of blue energy at Kurisarimon. He let out a startled cry and withdrew into his shell to protect himself form the attack. He popped out and sent his sharp tentacles at Frost. The cut into the wolf's legs and tied around them. Kurisarimon tripped the wolf over, using his weight against him. _

_"Data Crusher!" the virus roared a she formed a large ball of viral energy and fired it at Frost._

_"Howling Blaster!" Frost roared as he fired another surge of blue energy. The energy struck the ball of energy and a power struggle began. It was cut short however, when one of Ninjamon's stray shurikens hit the Data Crusher and caused it to explode. Frost took his chance and began biting at Kurisarimon's tentacles. Kurisarimon cried in pain as the large wolf bit into his arms. He pulled the wolf closer, trying to impale him with his horn.__Ninjamon wasn't going to let Sky hit him easily. He jumped and moved as much as he could, throwing his shuriken and kunai from every direction. He refused to get burned, it wouldn't be nearly as forgiving now since this form didn't have his same fire manipulation ability. Sky roared and sent out several fire balls from his glowing wings at Ninjamon. He flipped above them and pulled out a shuriken and aimed. _

_"Take this! Iga-style, Shuriken Nage!" he cried. He threw the star, the blade glowing as it created copies of itself. Sky roared and curled his glowing wings around himself, creating a sort of shield.__Ninjamon landed and cried when Sky's leg shot out and kicked him back. He landed, but disappeared with a poof of smoke. _

_"What?" Sky asked in confusion._

_"Kege Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ninjamon cried. Sky looked up to see several Ninjamon in the air. Each one threw a shuriken down, the blades cutting into him painfully. The clones covered Sky, holding his wings to the ground so the bird couldn't move. The original appeared in the air in a storm of leaves. He took his katana in his hand and stared calmly down at the bird. He closed his eyes and focused on his blade. The sounds of the battle and crowd were blocked out as he focused. _

_"Nadegiri." He said quietly as he drew his sword forward calmly.__When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground again and his sword was drawn in his right arm. He calmly sheathed it into his back and turned back to Sky. The phoenix cried out suddenly, a large cut appearing on his chest. He exploded into flames and reformed as the small pink bird he had been before. Ninjamon smiled, but gasped when his leg gave out and he dedigivolved. He looked down to see a large burn on his right leg. Looking back at Sky, he saw a confident smile on the pink bird's beak._

_"That's it! Kotemon and Sky can't fight anymore! They are out!" the announcer cried._

_"Good job Kotemon." Haseo called over._

_"You too Sky!" Ember called to her weakened partner.__Frost and Kurisarimon glared at each other. Kurisarimon's tentacles were too worn out to pull anymore. Frost shakily stood up and tore the tentacles off. _

_"Howling Blaster!" he roared as he unleashed one more jet of blue energy. Kurisarimon withdrew into his shell, unable to do much else. He stood up to the full brunt of the attack, but slowly his shell was giving out. Kurisarimon let out a loud roar and charged forward, ignoring the burning energy around him. He charged at Frost, surprising the wolf. Kurisarimon created a large yellow energy bomb and fired it at Frost. The two digimon and attack collided, exploding in a massive mix of conflicting energies. When the smoke settled, it revealed the two dedigivolved digimon panting and on their sides._

_Dorugamon and Blaze smirked at each other, both of them breathing heavily. Their teammates were out of commission. It was up to them to win the battle for their side. Blaze formed a ball of fire on his fist, and Dorugamon aimed for one last cannon ball. Everything was riding on this last shot, and neither digimon wanted to loose it for their team.__Unfortunately, their dramatic battle was cut short when a massive explosion filled the area._

**CS: Yes, yes, I know it too forever!!! I was just slow! Now I think I'll do better.**

**Gaomon: Hopefully.**

**CS: Watch it!**


	11. The End, Sorry

_**SUPER MEGA ALERT MUST READ!**_

**CS: Hey, everybody. It's CS. I'm sad to say I'm going to be cancelling DWXD because I can't get anything going. Don't worry, I'll leave it up for everyone, but I just can't work with it.**

**But, here's the good news; in the spirit of everything, I'm starting a new one called Digital Reality.**


End file.
